


Suju drabble dump

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: There's a reason why Heechul gets along so well with Sulli, despite the age difference.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

Okay, these are just two very short, very silly Suju drabbles, but I feel weird making a comm and not posting any fic to it. (Okay, I actually posted all my fic to it today, but you can't date comm posts out of order, so they'll stay private for a few weeks so they don't flood any flists)

 **Bridging Gaps**  
PG, GEN crack, Heechul, Sulli, 180 words  
Summary: There's a reason why Heechul gets along so well with Sulli, despite the age difference.  
Note: I feel the need to emphasize (because of the prompt) that this is not romantic/sexual _at all_. Sulli is waaaaaaaaaaaay too young for that. D: For the [SMTown Prompt Generator](http://iprompt.lolmeme.org/) prompt _Sulli|Heechul= >obscene gestures_.

  
Sulli claims that Heechul likes her because she was the only little kid who would smile at him.

That's not entirely true.

Heechul did like her because she was easier to deal with than most young children, but he also liked her because she spent ages following him around, copying whatever he did.

He was actually annoyed about it, until he discovered that it could be manipulated to his advantage.

In no time, he had her making monkey gestures behind Eunhyuk's back and doing Wonder Girls dances in the lobby of the SME building.

It came to a head one day, when Eeteuk caught Heechul flipping off Kangin, with little Sulli next to him doing exactly the same thing.

As Kangin cackled and Eeteuk disapprovingly dragged the young girl off to have a little chat about how idols should behave, Sulli threw a wink and a grin over her shoulder at Heechul.

The real reason Heechul gets along so well with a girl eleven years younger than himself is because _they have a lot in common._  


**My Mama Told Me**  
PG, fluffy silliness, Donghae/Heechul, 213 words  
Summary: Donghae can't leave Heechul to frown in peace.  
Note: For the prompt _Donghae|Heechul= >Didn't your mother ever tell you not to do that?_ from the prompt generator linked above. Inspired by a recent performance of No Other. Title from a suju song.

Heechul is frowning, sitting on the couch and staring at his phone.

He's been frowning a lot lately. Thinking about it makes Donghae frown for a second, too. He wonders what's bothering Heechul this time. All of the possibilities Donghae can think of are situations beyond his control, so he goes for the next best thing, in his mind.

Bounding over to the couch, he squirms onto Heechul's lap and pushes at Heechul's cheeks with his fingers.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that frowning takes more muscles than smiling, hyung?" he says.

Heechul jerks his head away, but he's smiling now. Donghae grabs his phone and stares at the screen.

"Hey!" Heechul pushes at Donghae. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to steal people's stuff?"

Ignoring the shove, Donghae stares at the phone in confusion. "Hyung, why were you frowning at a _No Other_ performance?"

Heechul glowers and says, "Sungmin and Ryeowook are stealing all the attention!"

He glowers even harder when Donghae guffaws in relief. "I'm sure you'll find a way to get the attention back," Donghae says.

After a few moments, a familiar evil grin works its way across Heechul's face. Donghae plants a quick kiss on his cheek and gets ready to hound him for details on his new plan.


End file.
